Promises of War
by Little Falcon
Summary: AsuCaga... My first gundam story... focused on the princess of orb... someone assassinated the princess right after the war... another race makes their presence known... i suck at summaries read and review onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Promises of War**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all._

_A/N: Okay this is my first GSD fanfiction but it has been on my mind ever since I saw the last episode. Hope you'll read and review. _

**Chapter 1: End of Dreams**

_The worst is over. _

_In the end, all I could do was wait. _

_I'm not a great commander like Lacus… and I know I'm not a great pilot like Kira. That's why when they're risking their lives out there in space… I sit here in my arm chair waiting for the news that had yet to come. _

_I can't protect them… I can't be by their side… I can't be by his side. _

_I can't do anything… nothing at all. _

These were the passages written on a journal that lies open on the desk as the wind turned its pages.

A gravestone that remembers all that had died in the previous war, listens silently as a blond girl begs for apology.

"Gomenasai (I'm sorry) father, I couldn't help but think. If I was somebody else but a daughter of the ORB's representative… I could've been living a different life. I could've been by his side instead of staring at space wishing to that he was safe. A country's representative should place the people's safety and well being before anything else. Countless times I have made selfish decisions that put the lives of the people in jeopardy. I'm sorry father… but I think I'm not fit to be a leader after all," tears that had been welling up in her amber eyes trickled down her cheek and onto the cold stone.

Her trembling hands touched the engraved names on the black marble as her tears never cease to flow.

"WHERE IS SHE?" a man with shoulder length blue hair demanded as soon as he got off the Archangel. "We were so caught up in celebrating…" the soldier didn't need to continue. Athrun knew where she went. While still in his pilot uniform, he rode a car and drove off.

"Athrun, wait!" a pink haired girl called but to no avail. "Come on let's follow him," a coordinator with short brown hair said as he parked a military jeep in front of her. "Kira!" Lacus immediately got on the vehicle and then they followed suit.

"Cagalli!" a male voice she knew all to well called from a distance. Wiping her tears away, she regained her composure and turned her back. There she saw him… with his viridian eyes full of happiness but at the same time worry. Not long after, Kira and Lacus appeared.

From the side of her vision, she saw something sparkled. Slowly, she faced the source of the illumination. Her golden eyes widen in shock as she clearly saw a man holding rifle.

It happened all in a split second. One moment she was looking at him, the next her bloody body descended down the deadly cliffs. "CAGALLI!!!" Athrun and the others shouted. Athrun and Kira drew their handguns while Lacus ran to where Cagalli last stood.

The killer was out of sight and so was Cagalli. The pink haired lady yelled her name as the waves crashed on the sharp rocks below. Athrun and Kira immediately tried to find a way to get at the bottom of the cliff but when they got there, all they saw was a stain of crimson on the clear blue surface.

The two gundam pilots dove into the ocean in search for her. _The waves must've swallowed her alive. _Lacus knew this but she kept her silence as they tried and tried to look for the blond princess.

For days, they've searched for her. Even with the help of the Archangel and mobile suits, there was no trace of her.

Kira was not stupid. He knew the odds of living and dying but still he wanted to wish… to hope. That somehow she's okay.

Athrun stood at the edge of the cliff where she fell… he couldn't let her go. How could he? There was just no solid proof that she's already gone. But sometimes… hoping without knowing is the most painful feeling. _Just when I thought everything was over… just when I thought I could finally be with you… _

A month passed… the ORB council finally declared their noble representative to be dead. A funeral was held for Cagalli Yula Attha, the bravest leader of ORB. The title was given to her only on the day of her death. _What good will a title do if she's already gone? _The people thought as they stood and watched as the priest gives its final rites to an unoccupied coffin.

PLANT has established an alliance with the naturals. Peace was now at hand but still the people of ORB were still lamenting the death of their princess.

_She was the one who wished this the most. She should've been here. _He clenched his fist as he stared at a photograph of a smiling blond princess hugging his arm.

"Athrun… it's time to leave," his best friend said behind his bedroom door. Grabbing his gun, he wore his jacket then left his room.

Today, peace between naturals and coordinators will be sealed. Being the greatest war heroes, Kira, Lacus and Athrun were invited to witness the end of war.

In a command center…

"Captain! An unidentified aircraft is entering our airfield," a soldier said in panic as he stared at his radar. "The aircraft is trying to say that they mean no offence and asks for permission to land," another soldier said. "Have the mobile suits ready just in case. Give them the permission to land," the captain ordered as his forehead creased in thought. _Who the hell are these people? From the looks of it… they're not from PLANT. _

The spaceship landed in an airport nearby. The door automatically opened… the mobile suits surrounded the aircraft… a man wearing a helmet stepped out of his ship.

_A/N: This is sort of like a prologue… read and review onegai… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Third Race**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I took waaay too long to update this story because I lost inspiration and because I got addicted to all sorts of anime and manga. I'm sorry for my infidelity. But never fear! I'm now here and the updates shall begin again. Read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

A ship as big as the Archangel, but clearly much advanced in terms of technology, landed on the open space near the command center. Gundams, tanks and soldiers alike rallied in around the strange ship. Their guns waiting for any signs of threat.

The nearest superior waited behind his army as the ship's door opened. Steam crept from the inside out as several humans dressed in almost similar space suits stepped out.

Each and every soldier was tensed. Their finger already at the trigger. Only a little pull then its over. But these strangers walked casually and appear to be unarmed.

"We are unarmed and so is our ship. You can make sure," the superior officer from the ship suggested as he raised his hands in peaceful surrender. The others followed his lead.

By the captain's orders, they together with their ship were searched thoroughly. After the inspection, they were found clean and were taken to the Captain.

"Your frequency and signals are not familiar in both Plant and Earth Alliances," he began.

"We are no coordinators. Neither are we naturals…" the other party replied as they took off their helmets. "We call ourselves templars…"

Each and every television on the planet and out were featuring the agreement between the coordinators and the naturals. Peace it seemed, finally began.

His viridian eyes watched as each of the race's representative shake hands with sincere smiles on their faces. _She should've been here. She was the one who worked the hardest to make this happen. _Unconsciously, he clenched his fists.

"This is no time to be angry, Athrun," his best friend tapped his tensed shoulder and smiled. "She wouldn't like it if you're like that especially on this day- when all she had hoped for finally happens," the pain in his voice was undeniably. Clearly, Kira too was hurting but he was right.

Their train of thoughts were disturbed when a superior officer hurriedly made his way towards each of the race's representative. In low tones, the officer reported eliciting panicked expression from each of the person who heard. Discreetly, the representatives made their way out.

"Kira, Athrun," Lacus who was one of the coordinators representative, ran to them with a stern expression on her pretty face. "We have to go to the Command Center NOW!" the urgency in her voice made them move despite their questions.

"What's going on?" Athrun finally asked as they were breaking speed limit on the highway.

"A ship landed on the headquarters. They claim to be neither naturals nor coordinators…a third race. Templars," Just when peace was finally at hand… another threat begun.

Athrun stepped on his accelerator almost making his car fly. _What the hell?! _He of all people should know the beginnings of chaos. He was after all a son to one of the most destructive man known to Earth and Space. _Another war cannot happen… it just can't!!!_

His sports car drifted dangerously beside the base. They almost jumped out of it and raced inside. What met them were a group of humans no different from they are. They showed no hostility even though they were surrounded with armed soldiers like they were criminals.

"Shin!" Athrun called as he caught sight of a fellow pilot who was also there for the same reason they were.

"Is it true? Are they the third race?" Shin immediately asked as he was on arms length from the three.

"We bare no ill intentions in coming here. No war will begin," the superior's voice rang in the room. "I am Kamui, the leader of the Templars." He bowed his head respectively.

There were no media in the room. Neither was the information about them leaked in anyway possible. It was a way to contain the panic. For the people to somehow have a taste of the peace they were praying so hard to achieve.

"We only came here for a warning. Our race were divided in two… just like you were. The other half… will be the ones to break your peace," questions rang in every corner of the room.

"COMMANDER! ANOTHER SHIP IS SPOTTED WITH THE SIGNAL AS THEIR'S!" a report came in making the room nosier than before.

"Please let her land. That's my daughter's ship," Kamui requested politely so they agreed.

"Great entrance as usual," Athrun heard one of the templars about his age say to his friend.

"She is going to be our speaker. Since, she knows the best way to answer all of your questions and to explain the situation," he smiled, making wrinkles appear on his old face.

The room grew quiet as the pilot entered then removed her helmet.

The templars stood at attention then saluted upon sight of her of course except for Kamui. Another round of chaos erupted as they saw the pilot's face.

Her long wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders and to her waist as she removed her helmet. Her onyx eyes held an unspoken authority whereas her mere presence commanded the attention of everyone on the room. But what's more disturbing is that…

"Representative Attha!" some of the officers called.

Expect for the hair and eyes… she was a splitting image of Cagalli. Athrun's mind too was in chaos. There was a part of him that feels Cagalli's presence but as he looked at her… even with her face, this woman was no where close to be his Cagalli.

"I am Yvaine Skhai , Daughter of Kamui and Commander-in-Chief of the Templars," she said as she faced them. Everyone in the room grew speechless… indeed, she was not Cagalli.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and Review okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****Templar's Temper  
**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Ossu! Yes, you are not hallucinating! It's another update in one month. Hooray for the wonders of caffeine!_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"I am Yvaine Skhai, Daughter of Kamui and Commander-in-Chief of the Templars," she said as she faced them.

For a while the room was silent. Then one reporter reluctantly began the questioning. Yvaine's raven black eyes watched the reported directly as she stated her inquiry which she answered flawlessly. Unusually, the reporters were compelled to be very behaved under her presence. There was only one question at a time. Everyone was surprised by each one's actions.

The Templar officers that were standing beside their old leader, Kamui, had smirks on their faces that made three ex-pilots agitated.

The conference ended unexpectedly well. The Templars were given freedom around the base but not outside it. As a show of good faith, Kamui promised that they will remain unarmed and will not go near any armory or command post while they are there.

"What the hell is happening?!" the Impulse ex-pilot exclaimed at they walked through the command center's corridors. "Why are they allowed to even stay here?!" Shin Asuka yelled at his superiors clearly infuriated with today's events.

"Shin, calm down. They agreed to answer all of our questions while they are still here so I suggest you start listing yours down," his viridian eyes narrowed in agitation at the young pilot. Although, Athrun too was upset about the turn of events he can't keep his mind from wandering back to the Templar's female commander.

His best friend walked quietly behind them with his coordinator girlfriend at his side. "This doesn't feel right at all," Kira looked at Lacus to see that she too was worried.

"Did you see their faces? I mean, wow, Yvaine really had them good," a Templar officer with tanned skin and brushed up hair elbowed his companion as they crossed paths with Shin and the others.

Shin's dark orbs narrowed dangerously upon sight of them. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. This didn't go unnoticed by the three Templars that walked their way. The one talking stopped walking and immediately returned Shin's glare.

"Can we help you?" one of the two Templars got in between their stares and smiled. His eyes were dark brown as was his skin from his features he looks so much like an Arabian.

"Do you have a problem with our people?!" Shin spat as he was about to lung at the guy he was still glaring at. Thankfully Kira and Lacus were there to hold him down.

"Shin, stop being so childish!" Athrun pushed him back as he got in between the Templars and the enraged pilot.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" that authoritative voice made the Templars stood erect and the others stare. With her space suit discarded, she was wearing the usual shirt and pants that made her look like one who lives in Earth. Her long wavy hair was tied tightly behind her head and was neatly braided. Making her way towards the group, her eyes were focused on the group of coordinators that was staring at her as well.

"We did nothing wrong Commander Skhai," the cocky Templar said as he kept his eyes on Shin.

"It was our fault. I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior," it was Athrun who stood as spokesman for the rest.

"I know my men quite well to say that they are also at fault for that I'm sorry as well," Yvaine bowed politely.

"Commander, there's no need for that. Let Chevy apologize," the third Templar who was a bit short and chubby stuttered.

"A commander is responsible for every action of her subordinates," she quoted as she raised her head. "Although, I have to thank them because I was able to meet the infamous war heroes,"

"You know us?" Kira was watching Yvaine's every action as soon as she made herself known.

"Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Shin Asuka and Athrun Zala, we know a lot about you," she informed them honestly as she looked back at her three men. "These are my most trusted men Chevy, Majid and Edros. They are not trained to sharpen their manners but their damn good pilots," she said with a playful wink.

With just that gesture, everyone relaxed even Shin and Chevy.

"I can tell you have a lot of questions in your mind. You guys could join us for dinner… or you can wait for the press conference tomorrow for your questions to be answered, your call," with that, she began to walk away followed by the three.

"I think she's not that bad," Lacus smiled at Kira as she led the way. Shin and Athrun quietly came along.

The dining hall was surprisingly empty that time. The Templars took one side of the table while the coordinators took the other. "When you said you knew us? What did you mean by that?" Shin placed his food tray down in haste as he began questioning.

"We watched your war from day 1," it was of course the Templar he almost beat down earlier who answered.

"What? What do you mean?" Athrun's viridian eyes were on the woman eyeing the shiny red apple on her hand.

"As I've told earlier we've been in space for as long as the coordinators have. We've been watching you wage war after war ever since," Yvaine casually answered as she took a bite of her fruit.

"Why just watch?" Lacus who was sitting right in front of her asked as she sipped her stew.

"What do you mean '_just_'?" The chubby Templar said in between the spoonful of porridge. "That's all we could do. You don't expect us to join your war, right?"

The coordinators were quiet with Edros' statement. The female commander's dark orbs reflected their troubled faces. "You fought wars because you needed them. We gain nothing if we intervene. We're just spectators. We don't take sides because we are fully aware that each side has a reason for fighting. We would be spilling unnecessary blood if we took part in your war. I'm quite sure you understand that."

"Besides, we too have our own war to fight," the Arabian looking Templar named Majid said.

"What do you mean 'own war'?" Kira inched closer to listen carefully.

"Our planet is not the perfect picture of peace if that's what you're imagining it to be. We have our own war to fight that's all you need to know," Majid said in disgust as he clenched his fists.

"Then why not just stay there instead of coming here to warn us about your enemies coming here?" Shin so rudely asked that made the three Templars stand in reaction.

Yvaine was inspecting her bitten apple as she explained "Shin Asuka… I thought when I looked at your picture you look just like Kira Yamato. I was wrong… because although you two have been wounded by war. In the end you wound is just a scratch compared to his. And yet you are the one who keeps crying for help," her words were icy cold that even Shin himself was left speechless.

"We came here upon my Father's insistence. That we should somehow be a warning bell before the bomb blows. My father doesn't want you sleeping cozily in your beds letting you believe your false peace… because that's what happened to us. If our actions are sending the wrong signals I am sorry,"

"Know this; we came here for a warning. Not because we are seeking Alliance or Sanctuary. We can hold our own. When those people come, they will give only two choices. Join them or Fight them. My father is giving you the opportunity to _make_ a third choice. That is why we came here if you see that as a threat, then I'm sorry," the coordinators were frozen with both awe and fear with just her words.

Athrun's eyes reflected her back as she disappeared in a corner together with her subordinates.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Intentional Mistakes**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm a bit light headed. Maybe because my hair used to be waist length and now they barely reach my shoulder. Anyway, I'll be busy this month but I'll update whenever I can but please don't fail to read and review. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"That went pretty well," the Templar with brushed up hair and cocky attitude, Chevy, walked beside his superior as the press conference ended.

"Leave it to Yvaine to teach fear to those who don't understand it," his companion with tanned skin and Arabian lineage elbowed him playfully.

"Really now? But I wonder why can't I strike fear into you guys?" the commander-in-chief of the Templars raised her thin eyebrow in inquiry as she stared directly at the two, making then shut up.

The old man leading the way laughed out loud as he saw how his daughter made quiet Chevy and Majid.

Everything in the press conference was how Yvaine answered their questions yesterday. Her voice held no lie or malice as she answered patiently each and every question thrown. Even the reporters saluted her professionalism indirectly.

His viridian eyes watched the screen showing the replay of the press con several hours ago. In some part of his brain, he somehow can't take his eyes away from the dark haired Templar that was standing before the reporters.

"Athrun," his heart almost stopped beating as he heard a voice he knew so well like his own heartbeat. It was only her voice that was able to make him feel that his name was something special. Instantly, he turned around.

Yvaine Skhai, the Commander-in-Chief of the Templars approached him. A sinking feeling engulfed him almost immediately as he didn't see who the person he wanted to see.

"Oh am I being too familiar? I'm sorry, Zala-san," she noticed the disappointed look in the coordinator's eyes. "Were you expecting someone else?" she looked behind her to check if there was someone else.

"No… you can call me Athrun. I don't mind at all. What are you doing here Commander Skhai?" they were still in the base but they were in the farthest region from where their chambers should be.

"If I can call you Athrun, you should call me Yvaine," her smile was so familiar it made his heart break all over again. "Actually…" the blush in her cheeks made him realize that although this person maybe the Commander-in-Chief of the third race, she is still a girl first and foremost. "I got lost…"

Her actions when embarrassed was so like the former ORB representative's that it made him openly gape at her. When Yvaine met his gaze, her face grew into a deeper shade of crimson. "Don't you dare laugh," she threatened him but it didn't work. The coordinator laughed freely for the first time since 'she' disappeared.

She was about to argue with him when her phone rang. Her flushed face disappeared immediately as she answered the phone. Athrun, too, had stopped laughing and looked intently at the female Templar.

"What did you say?!" her voice was tensed as she gripped the phone tightly. "Athrun, how far are we from the hangar?" she covered the mouthpiece as she asked.

"On foot, two hours," he automatically replied.

"You three guard my father and return home. I'll catch up with my ship. That's an order," with that, Yvaine ended the call. "Athrun, can you…" even before she can finish, the coordinator took her hand and lead the way.

"There was a mass attack against the Templars back home," she felt that she needed to tell him that. "Apparently, they noticed my absence," there was a lethal tone in her voice.

"Is it alright for them to go on ahead?" they turned in a corner then ran straight again.

"When those three return home, that war is over. They don't need me to even give an order," a smirk appeared on her pretty face that made his heart remember pain. From the open wide windows, they saw the Templar's ship launch into space.

Her raven black eyes reflected the disappearing form of their ship as she ran quicker.

Barely able to breath, Yvaine walked right to her ship. Her body stiffened in tension. Athrun walked to her side and asked why but as soon as he did. His eyes narrowed upon seeing natural and coordinator guards surrounding them, their guns dangerously aimed at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she and Athrun stepped back as the guards closed in.

"I'm sorry Commander Skhai but we can't let you return home," the Earth Alliance representative stepped forward.

Athrun unconsciously stepped in front of the female Templar as the representative gave a dark smile.

"Do you understand what your actions will do to you and your race?!" Yvaine grabbed Athrun's shoulder to push him aside but to no avail.

"When you return home, you will command your armies to wage war against us," the representative's voice echoed throughout the hangar. Mechanics, pilots, naturals and coordinators alike stopped and watched.

"Did you not hear a word I said in front of you and your people?" she clenched her fists as her temper was close to snapping.

"Did you really think we believe you? Being able to speak isn't the same as being able to be understood. We listened to your _noble warnings _but that is all there is to it," with a hand signal, the guards resumed to close in.

The sound of an incoming vehicle took their attention. A race car was driving towards them with no intention of stopping. The guards and the representative ran out of the way as the car drifted sideways and stopped in front of Athrun and Yvaine.

"Get in!" the gentle brown haired coordinator, Kira, said as he opened the door. Without hesitation, the two did as they were told. Gunfire rained on them as they drove away from the base.

Her raven eyes watched the scenery flew by from the window as she bit her lower lip in agitation. Athrun and Kira never took their eyes away from her.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Debt of Gratitude**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao my dear readers! Here's another update for you guys so keep on reading and reviewing okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

An expensive looking car raced from the highways, never losing speed until they were driving through the roads barely on the map. In the middle of the night, only the car's headlights gave them the illumination they needed to see where they were going. There were no longer any buildings or streets lights around, suggesting that they were growing far from civilization.

For the few hours that they were traveling, no one was able to break the silence. No small talk can cut through the overwhelming tension that was still building. Each of them had their own train of thoughts.

Finally, the car stopped in front of a two storey villa in the middle of a forest. One person was waiting on the porch for their arrival. Her blue eyes lit up instantly as she caught sight of the car. Her long pink tresses flowed behind her back gloriously as she descended from the stairs to welcome them. "Kira! Athrun… also… Yvaine," the lady coordinator ran up to them then wound her arms around her lover reassuringly.

"Lacus Clyne…" the female Templar recognized her immediately from their previous encounter and also from the files she watched from the Great War. There was a feeling of safety when she was surrounded by these three coordinators whom she just met. Why? Even she can't understand why. It was as if she had some sort of blind faith in these people. In the back of her head, she _knew_ they can be trusted.

"Yvaine…" Athrun took notice on how pale she was as immediately caught her as she fainted. Having her so close to him and feeling her warmth, he can't deny the fact that she was indeed attractive but also he can't deny the fact that almost everything about her reminds him of Cagalli.

"Take her upstairs where she can rest," Kira led the way inside the house, hand-in-hand with Lacus. "Even if she's the Commander-in-chief of another race… she's still a girl after all," his voice spoke with brotherly love. And right then and there Athrun and Lacus understood that even Kira was reminded of her sister with the Lady Templar's presence.

The how and when her consciousness faded was a blur. The last thing she heard was someone's voice calling her name. But it felt as if he called her by some other name… it felt different. As if that person should be calling her by another name.

Her onyx eyes slowly opened to see a wooden ceiling. All the events that led her to this place sank in instantly. Her head throbbed upon recall. Still she can't will her body to get up even with her strength returning. Everything about this place feels so comfortably familiar.

"I've brought you change of clothes. It's not mine but I'm sure she won't mind," Lacus placed the clothes on the bed. "Kira and Athrun are down stairs preparing dinner. I would be nice if you could join us," she smiled at her like they were good friends already.

"Ne Kira," his viridian eyes reflected the boiling stew he was stirring.

"What is it Athrun?" the other coordinator was setting the plates on the table while he looked at his best friend. Somehow he knew what he was going to say.

"What do we do from here?" this was the question that was plaguing their minds through out the ride.

"You're going to ruin the stew if you keep staring at it like that," Lacus walked into the kitchen with her jubilant aura. "Stop thinking about it now. Your answer will come when your mind becomes clear," she tasted the stew soon after.

Kira and Athrun agreed in unison as they looked at each other for reassurance. "Excuse me…" his viridian eyes didn't dare to blink as the dark haired Templar stepped into the room wearing Cagalli's shirt and pants. Although she had long black hair and onyx eyes, her figure, her face and even her voice was so much like Cagalli's that he almost thought for a second that she was her.

"Yvaine, you, Kira and Athrun take your seats, I'm almost done," Lacus was the only one who wasn't surprised. It was her after all who gave Yvaine her change of clothes.

Athrun sat at her side, Lacus across her and Kira at her side. This setting seems somewhat nostalgic even though this was the first time for the four of them to have dinner together like this.

"I…I'm not angry," Yvaine said in the middle of dinner. Everyone stopped eating and listened entirely to her. "I'm not angry with what your superiors decided to do. I understand why they did it," her eyes remained fastened on her untouched food. "But I am scared…"

"Scared? ...of what?" Athrun was already touching her arm in concern even before he can think.

"If I don't return, my people will think the same way anyone would when their superior didn't return from foreign land. They will assume that I have been taken hostage of war or worse… a casualty of their negligence… and you know what comes next right?" she looked at Athrun then at the two other coordinators.

"It's not just that… someone among us leaked out the information of me being here. That's why an attack happened back home. If that same person knew I'm still here, they will make it a priority to get rid of me easily," Yvaine gripped the table as she realized her helplessness as of the moment.

"We'll find a way for you to contact your planet immediately," Kira replied automatically then there was a long moment of uneasy silence.

Her onyx eyes stared at each of them intently. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha," she said monotonously. Everyone was caught in surprise and was rendered speechless. "… that was what you wanted to hear, right?" her tone was cold and distant like her eyes.

"What…what do you mean" Athrun's voice was shaking uncontrollably.

"I reminded you her that's why you felt the need to protect me at that time," Yvaine got up from her seat. No one was able to move. "I've read about her too you know. She was your friend, sister and lover, am I correct?" even without a reply she pressed on. "Her valor in the Great War is to be saluted but that's all there is to it. I've read about her demise and I am sorry for your loss but I can't be a replacement for your beloved Representative. Cagalli Yula Attha and Yvaine Skhai are two different existences," her words cut sharp and deep but they held no lie, just the unwanted truth.

"I know that," his heart was breaking all over again but the pain was greater now compared to before. "Cagalli would've found a way to come back to us… to me… if she was still alive. That's why I know she's not you," Athrun pulled out the last remnant of his will power to meet her eyes.

"I can't deny that seeing Cagalli in you was part of the reason why I rescued you. But that's not the only reason why we did that. We're afraid of bloodshed even though they call us the Great War Heroes of our era. If there is something we can do to stop it, we have to do it. So we saved you," Kira continued for Athrun.

Releasing a long sigh, her cold eyes turned into a gentle, warm pair. "It's nice to hear that. I'm sorry for being bitchy earlier. I just wanted to know the real reason why you saved me. Thank you for saving me," the Commander-in-Chief of the Templars bowed in gratitude before the three shocked coordinators.

The sound of an approaching vehicle caught everyone's attention. Kira and Athrun retrieved their pistols while Lacus and Yvaine hid.

"Relax, its just me," a familiar voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Shin?" Athrun opened the door, still confused about the other coordinator's presence.

His eyes immediately stared at the Templar as he entered the room. "I knew she would be with you guys," he sighed in surrender. "I'm not against you guys don't worry. In fact, I know a way for her to contact her planet," Shin put his hand on his hips arrogantly. "Not all people on earth are like our superiors," this statement was addressed to Yvaine alone.

A genuine smile appeared on her face. "I know,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Templar's Instincts**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Something crashing against something made her stir. Slowly, her onyx eyes opened and saw the familiar wooden ceiling. Her body feels completely light. It was as if her sleep was the best one she had since her arrival in this planet. The peculiar sound of water crashing against something caught her attention.

Finally blinking the sleep away from her eyes, she walked over to the open window. As the cool breeze ran through her long black hair, her eyes widened in awe at what she saw. She was barely able to take her eyes away from the scenery as she was getting dressed. Not even looking at herself in the mirror, the lady templar ran out of the house quietly.

*****

"Athrun. Athrun, wake up," There was a strong shake on his shoulder that he _had _to open his eyes.

"Kira? What is it?" it was unusual for his best friend to be the one to wake up first. Kira was after all the last to wake up everyday. This was the first and apparently, there was a reason why. Athrun sat up and wiped the sleep away from his viridian eyes.

"She's gone. Yvaine's gone," even before Kira can say another word, his best friend already jumped out of bed and ran out of his room.

"Her bedroom's already empty when I woke up," the lady coordinator, who was also Kira's lover, informed him as he ran down the stairs and grab his jacket.

There was an immediate uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Emptiness... loss…loneliness. Somewhere along those lines. A feeling so familiar… a feeling he wished he'll never ever experience again. The reason for his desperation to find the Lady Templar was set aside for now. Right now, he HAD to find her. _I can't lose her… I just can't. _

His car was already breaking the speed limit when he caught sight of someone walking casually by the shore. Hitting the breaks abruptly, his car drifted to a stop then Athrun almost tore off the car door open.

There she was walking on the dry sand with her bare feet. Her long hair played with the ocean wind as she turned around to look at him and beamed brightly.

"Cagalli!" even before he can understand himself, he was already pulling her into his arms and hugged her tightly afterwards.

Her body froze in shock at the coordinator's actions. Why didn't it seem weird for her to hear him call her that name? As his arms wound around her tighter, the Lady Templar relaxed and closed her eyes. She didn't return the embrace but she didn't refuse it either. _Why does all this seem so familiar? _

Finally realizing what he has done. The embarrassed coordinator let go of her quickly while muttering an apology.

She only smiled. _I should be the one saying sorry. I think I just used her identity to gain that affection just now. _"I'm sorry too… it seems I have made you worry about leaving the house without a word," her eyes were pulled to the crashing waves beneath her feet. "Its just that… this was the first time for me to see the ocean," there was an honest look in her onyx eyes as she looked at the endless waters.

To turn his gaze away from her and to the ocean entailed great difficulty. The sparkling, clear waters paled compared to her genuine smile as she watched every wave trying to reach her feet. "You don't have any ocean in your planet?" he had to ask to keep himself from looking stupid.

"No, we get out water from the moisture in the air. We have pools but never this much water," her chuckles echoed in his ear even when they drove back home.

****

Her onyx eyes snapped open at the dead hours of the night. Without a sound, the lady Templar, Yvaine, threw her legs out of bed and walked across the room. Staying in the shadows, she parted the curtain for only an inch before she took something from underneath her bed.

A pistol reflected the little moonlight that snuck through the open window. Binding her hair up, Yvaine took one final look at the house she considered home for three days before she ran into the night.

Her destination was a bit far from her current location so she ran cautiously under the moonlight with the gun in her hand. Hearing hushed conversations and heavy footfalls against the sand, she took cover in a big boulder nearby as she listened in.

"She's not here, only the tracer," one said to the other.

"She's not called Commander-in-Chief if she's some dumb chick. She probably realized that there was a mole inside and gave false information regarding her location," the other retrieved the tracer buried in the sand.

_I was right not to keep the locator at hand. So there really is a spy, eh? _She leaned on the boulder to listen more closely but a small rock tumbled noisily due to her movement.

Gunfire filled the air as the Lady Templar was spotted. Relentlessly, the three soldiers released their bullets, not caring if they made a scene.

With her trained skills, Yvaine was able to dodge the shots miraculously with only a bullet grazing her arm. Then there was a return fire coming from her side. Her onyx eyes widened in surprise to see the two male coordinators running up to her.

"How did you…" even before she can ask. There was a loud roar of jetpacks that came from above. From the darkness, several mobile suits descended from the sky and began to aim at them. _Glad to see, they're not underestimating me. _

"Come with us," His viridian eyes looked at her as if she's someone he would give his life for. When he pulled her hand to follow him, she found no reason no to.

"This'll not be easy, Yvaine but you need to jump," Kira yelled against the roaring of the massive waves against the cliff.

"What?! Are you crazy? Did I tell you that Templars can't swim?!" They were already half-way plunging when she finished her statement. Upon instinct, she took a deep breath just in time before they were surrounded with water.

Panic took over her as she opened her eyes to see herself underwater. Without thinking, she opened her mouth, releasing the breath she took. Even before she can swallow any water, she got an supply of air from something… or rather someone.

As she opened her eyes, she saw his viridian eyes just before his lips left her filled with the air she lost. Athrun pulled her towards some cave nearby, following Kira.

In the cave, Yvaine's eyes reflected the three mobile suits who sat like kings on their underwater thrones. _These are the mobile suits they used in the Great War. If I'm no mistaken… they're called GUNDAM. _

Kira swan to the unit on the right while Athrun pulled her to the unit who sat next to it. Hitting a few buttons, the cockpit opened and let them it.

His viridian eyes was beginning to show struggle of breathing as he took his position and pulled the Lady Templar to his lap. With a push of the button, the cockpit closed and drained all the water.

"Are you alright?" he immediately asked in between his breath.

At the midst of their predicament, her eyes were focused on his lips. The warmth it sent to her body was like an electric shock along her spine. In her head she heard his voice say something but it wasn't processed. Instinctively, she closed the distance in between their lips again, wanting to feel that addicting warmth once again.

His heart almost stopped. For a second, he swore it did then it slammed against his chest wanting to get out. Their first 'kiss' was necessary. But this… this was something else… and he liked it. Everything else didn't matter when she tilted her head as he licked her lower lip for entry.

All reason in her head was somehow unavailable at the moment. Right now, all she can think of was the feel of his tongue as he explored her sweetness.

The sound of an incoming transmission broke their contact abruptly. "Ready?" Kira was obviously oblivious to what he has just interrupted.

"Y…yeah," Athrun tried to regain his composure while the Lady Templar turned her head away with a smile.

_What the hell's happening to me?!_

"Show me what you got, coordinator," her tone sounded like a challenge as the eyes of the maroon Gundam unit lit to life.

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review okay?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Inevitable **

_**Little Falcon:**__ sorry for being late yet again. I hope you'll forgive me. Here's an update as a peace offering. Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_They're damn good! _His mobile suit took another strong hit, making his cockpit shake violently. His best friend was in the same situation as he in now.

"Your skills are great. You guys are just shaken up because the level of your opponents are probably the same or greater than yours," her head feels like it was split open after it bumped onto something hard during the collision but she tried not to look in pain. Her onyx eyes watched the monitor closely while she felt his viridian eyes on her.

"Templars are humans born with the abilities of a coordinator. But unlike you guys, we, Templars were born without a single strand in our gene touched. You can say that we are the _natural coordinators. _Born **almost** perfect…"

"Almost… you mean," Athrun's eyes focused on their opponent's mobile suits. In his peripheral vision, he swore he saw her smirk confidently.

Opening the line of communication with Kira, the lady Templar began to bark orders at them, which they blindly followed. All her commands were complicated but it suited _their _level. It was as if she memorized their moves and skills with just being a spectator in this battle alone.

As their final opponent exploded in mid-air, the two Gundam suits reflected the glint of the fire on their metal body.

"Templars… are at this level eh," Kira was panting heavily as they landed on the ground.

"But for you to be able to point out their weakness just like that… you're at a different level…" the tired smile on Athrun's lips disappeared as he saw his companion as leaning on his shoulder, unresponsive. "Yvaine…" he gently touched her face only to feel something warm and thick trickling from her head. His blood stained hand stared mockingly back at him as he gazed at it. Somehow this scene happened before.

"Yvaine…" a voice called her from her dreams and back to reality. Her eyes stirred open. Viridian green. That was the first color she saw. Then she realized that they were his eyes. Something warm and soft touched her cheek tenderly. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a low tone.

Even with her pain, she can't help but smile reassuringly as she heard the worry in his voice. "I see we're still alive," she sat back with his help.

"They'd be dead if not for you," the pink haired coordinator appeared in the doorway with a change of bandage in her hands. Her lover was at her side with a relieved smile on his face.

"They wouldn't be in that situation if not for me," she bowed her head in disgrace as she gripped her blanket. The three coordinators in the room could only let her outburst be heard. "You have my thanks for coming to my rescue last night but with what you did… it caused the worst case scenario for your world…"

"… they can say they're only here to come get me. When they do, you'll end up being the first one to draw blood. War is inevitable," she spat as she shook her head helplessly. "I'm so sorry…"

"I think that even if we didn't do anything. They'll still find a way to start the war," Lacus sat on the foot of her bed and held her hands. Athrun and Kira nodded their head in agreement.

"We never intended for your planet to be involved with _our_ war," she bit her lower lip in anger until it bled. Then her vision grew pitch black again.

Athrun automatically caught the lady Templar as she fell unconscious yet again. Quietly, he laid her back in bed and pulled a blanket over her. The three coordinators left her room without a sound.

The next time she woke up, she was already feeling better. _One of the perks of being a Templar. _Naturally, everyone in the house was fast asleep. The sound of the ocean waves called to her again.

The ocean during night time looks so different from what it looks like under the sunlight. Moonlight sparkled on the black waters like diamonds. The water's glassy surface became a blurry reflection of the star-filled darkness.

Persistent waves tickled her toes as she sat by the shore while her mind wandered off. _There's a traitor within us… but who? _Hugging her knees, she tried to think of every one of her companions. The sound of the waves was drowned by the chaos in her head. Her long black hair flowed like a veil on her back as she leaned her head on her knees. _How can I possibly suspect anyone?! _Then a flash of viridian flash through her memory, Yvaine unconsciously bit her lip gently. The addicting warmth of those lips seemed to have been carved immediately into her subconscious.

"It's good to see you're already up," that deep, rich voice pulled her out of her reverie. Sitting quietly beside her, his viridian eyes stared at the dark ocean. For a while there was a comfortable silent. Each of them just basking in each other's presence.

"A…about what happened…" the lady Templar stuttered embarrassingly as her face grew hot and turned red.

"Are you sorry?" Athrun immediately cut her statement as he gazed into her dark orbs.

"W…what?"

"Do you regret… us kissing?" he wasn't sure why he was even asking these questions. At that time, he definitely liked what he felt. It didn't feel like he was betraying Cagalli's memory… it felt the opposite. Right now, he didn't want to lose that feeling again.

She was blushing like hell that much she knew. Being under his gaze, feels like being lost in somewhere safe and comfortable. "No…but…" Even before she can finish what she's about to say. His lips drowned her words on the spot.

Instinctively, Yvaine closed her eyes and let her other senses feel him. As his hands traveled to her nape to tilt her head, she opened her mouth to let him explore it thoroughly. Her hands slowly lifted from her side to caress his muscled arm gently.

_What is this… this feels… strangely familiar…_

Maybe that's the reason why she didn't protest when Athrun pushed her softly to the sand and deepened their intimacy.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please_


End file.
